1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed exemplary embodiment is directed to a semiconductor device, and more specifically to a light emitting diode (“LED”) package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are electrical components that emit light when carriers (electrons or holes) injected into a P-N junction structure of a semiconductor are recombined.
When a forward voltage is applied across the semiconductor of P-N junction structure, electrons and holes move beyond the junction surface to be recombined to each other. As a consequence, energy becomes lower than when the electrons and holes are existent independently from each other, and light is emitted as much as the energy gap. LEDs may emit high efficiency light with a low voltage and therefore the LEDs are recently used for electric appliances, remote controllers, electrical signage, displaying devices, various automatic appliances, etc.
In the meanwhile, the LEDs are manufactured as surface mount device (“SMD”) types of LED packages according to devices for information telecommunications being slimmer or smaller. The SMD-type LED packages may be classified into top view types and side view types depending on their use. The side view-type LED packages have been mainly used for backlight units for liquid crystal displays that are employed in cell phones.
The conventional side view-type LED packages have been produced by injection molding. A side view-type LED package includes slopped surfaces, including an upper surface, a lower surface, a left surface, and a right surface, to allow a housing to be easily released from the mold after the injection molding. These slopped surfaces may cause the LED package to be tilted when the LED package is mounted on a printed circuit board (“PCB”). Furthermore, mold resin may overflow the window which exposes the LED chip and spread to other portions when being filled in the window.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an LED package that includes a horizontal support portion on the bottom surface of the housing, which prevents tilting of the LED package due to the slopped surfaces.
In addition, there is a need of providing an LED package that includes a single step indentation at a corner of the housing along the edge of the window so that the mold resin does not overflow the window when being filled in the window.